Finding The Oracle
Overview Summary #Speak to Mhenlo and Togo about how to find the Oracle of the Mists. #Seek out Nika in Bukdek Byway. Obtained from :Messenger Gosuh in Dragon's Throat Requirements :Vizunah Square (mission) Reward :*3,000 XP :*150 Gold Dialogue :"Excuse me. I have a message from '''Master Togo' and Brother Mhenlo. They said you should meet them in Shadow's Passage."'' ::Accept: "Thank you. I'm on my way." ::Reject: "Maybe later." ::When asked about quest: "I don't know anything about an Oracle. I think my sister has mentioned an oracle or something before, but she is always saying crazy things. Why are you asking me though? I am just a messenger. Your friends '''Mhenlo' and Togo are waiting for you in Shadow's Passage."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Brother Mhenlo: "You must see the Oracle of the Mists and become Weh no Su." :Master Togo: "The Oracle can be elusive, but I imagine some of my recent students may know where to find him now. Many of them seek to become Weh no Su after leaving the monastery." :Brother Mhenlo: "I heard that Nika saw the Oracle not long ago. I think I know where she can be found." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Brother Mhenlo :"Nika was just starting at Shing Jea my last year there, but I got to know here fairly well. She's an Assassin with the Obsidian Flame now and spends her time in Bukdek Byway, I believe. If anyone can help you find the Oracle of the Mists, she can. The only trick will be getting her to help you. She can be a bit willful, and believe me when I say you don't want to make her mad. Just tell her Master Togo sent you." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Nika: "Get your hands off me, pongmang! You are unfit to touch me!" :Off-Duty Guard: "Such harsh words. We only want to talk." :Off-Duty Guard: "Careful, you saw what she did to the boss's guards." :Nika: "I said... get... your... kai sang... hands... off... me!" :Off-Duty Guard: "Or what, princess? Or what?" :Nika: "Or my friends here will have to have a talk with you." :Off-Duty Guard: "Oh, you can put those away... we were only joking, princess...." :Off-Duty Guard: "Maybe we should just go. The Obsidian Flame will get what is coming to them." :Off-Duty Guard: "Fine, we will go. The others can deal with her." :Off-Duty Guard: "Come... this little apple is probably rotten, anyway." Reward Dialogue :"That's right. I'm Nika the Assassin and I am a member of the Obsidian Flame. It does not surprise me that you know my name. Nor even that you have heard of my exploits becoming Closer to the Stars. But what I am wondering is why is it any of your affair? Well, are you ready to explain yourself?" Followup :Closer to the Stars Walkthrough You have been transported to Dragon's Throat after completing the Vizunah Square Mission; Messenger Gosuh sets you on the path to Finding The Oracle. Take the exit to Shadow's Passage and find Togo and Mhenlo on the stairs just below your entry point. They will tell you to find Nika; you have three choices for how to reach her: * Continue through the passage to Bukdek Byway — this progresses your Cartographer title and has relatively few foes. * Start from Kaineng Center — this offers a more familiar route, but has more opposition. * For non-Canthan characters, the shortest route is to head south from Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter). When you come upon Nika, she will be in the midst of a conversation with some guards. When that is over, speak to her to claim your reward and collect the next quest, as soon there will be a flurry of activity. You can stick it out for the extra XP, or just map travel over to The Marketplace and continue with the followup quest. Category:Factions quests